Lost and not found
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: Spoiler sur le 5x09 vous êtes prévenus ! Jenny Shepard veut Gibbs, elle le sait maintenant, mais est ce que cela sera possible sachant que Gibbs entretient une relation avec Hollis Mann. Mibbs ou J2 , faudra lire pour le savoir. OS.


**Titre**** : Lost and not found**

**Spoiler ****: Totalement 5x09 Lost and Found**

**Résumé**** : Réactions et actions de Jenny Sheppard à l'annonce de la retraite de Hollis Mann.**

**Note**** : Interdit au moins de 16 ans ! désolé Fan ! nan je plaisante ! Bonn le titre laisse à désirer mais bon je savais pas quoi mettre. Lost Perdu, Found Retrouvé, ici c'est Not Found parceque... et ben vous allez voir pourquoi. Pas de suite par contre c'est juste un OS. **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
_...   
Après sa retraite, le Lieutenant Colonel ira dans les îles hawaiiennes de Lanai, elle est désireuse de passer plus de temps à faire les choses qu'elle aime : du vélo, jouer au tennis, et rencontrer de nouvelles et intéressantes personnes. Lt Colonel Hollis Mann prendra sa retraite le 18 novembre, lors d'une cérémonie présidé par le Colonel Marshall Johnson à l'Old Bay House, dans Georgetown, suivit par une reception à L'Hampton Ballroom..._

Jenny n'arrêtait pas de lire et relire cet article, un verre de bourbon à la main, depuis le départ de Gibbs qui était quelques minutes auparavant chez elle. Hollis partait dans les îles hawaiiennes et cela n'avait qu'une seule et unique répercussion : sa rupture avec Gibbs.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Mann s'en allait, tout cela lui laissait donc une chance. Oh mon dieu pensa t'elle, j'agis comme une gamine de 11 ans devant son 1er amoureux.  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, elle était contente. La première fois qu'elle avait lu cette article elle avait sentit une explosion de joie dans son coeur. Elle n'aimait pas Hollis, et c'était uniquement à cause de la jalousie, elle en était consciente, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle, il avait fallu qu'elle lui mène la vie dure. Pourtant tout le monde semblait l'apprécier, et particulièrement Gibbs.

Le 18 novembre, ça lui laissait 4 jours avant la réception. Et elle comptait bien y aller, même s'il fallait repousser quelques rendez-vous, dès le lendemain elle allait demander à Cynthia de lui faire de la place pour le 18. Elle se devait d'y aller rien que pour confirmer, il fallait qu'elle voit de ses propres yeux que Gibbs n'était plus avec elle, s'il n'était pas à la réception cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait plus de chance pour Gibbs et Mann. 

Elle termina son verre, et remit du bois dans le feu pour que le petit n'ait pas froid cette nuit. Elle le regarda un instant, il était si mignon, et c'est vrai qu'il y avait une étrange ressemblance avec Tony. C'est ce qui manquait dans cette maison, les rires d'un enfant pour combler sa monotonie. Il n'y en avait plus eu ici depuis plus de 30 ans, et quand elle voyait Gibbs avec Carson ou même avec n'importe quel enfant, elle avait envie d'en avoir elle aussi.  
On l'avait pourtant prévenu et elle avait vue le résultat avec son père, le travail et la vie de famille sont deux choses difficiles à combler, surtout dans sa position, elle était directrice d'une agence fédéral, et avoir un enfant à sa charge ne serait pas une chose facile. Elle avait fait son choix, mais à présent elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas du rester agent de terrain rien que pour pouvoir porter un enfant. Mais peut être qu'elle pourrait concilier tout ça, il suffisait de trouver la bonne personne pour la soutenir.

Et ce n'était pas difficile de savoir qui... Gibbs. Depuis Paris, rien n'avait été la même chose pour elle. Jethro était un homme aimant, et elle devait s'avouer que ces journées à Paris avaient été les meilleures de sa vie. Mais elle avait fait une terrible erreur, celle de le laisser partir, mais à cette époque, elle avait été aveuglé par son envie de carrière. Et après leur rupture, leur relation s'était largement détérioré. Son départ pour Israël quelques jours plus tard n'avait pas arrangé les choses.Sa rupture avec lui avait fait du mal, parce que elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle l'aimait, et elle était consciente de lui avoir fait du mal à lui aussi. Surtout qu'il était en instance de divorce elle aurait du être là pour le soutenir. Et maintenant...elle regrettait, mais rien n'était encore complètement perdu.

Elle remonta la couverture sur le corps du jeune garçon et monta dans sa chambre, légèrement nostalgique.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Quatre jours plus tard, à l'Hampton Ballroom.**

Ted son chauffeur se gara près de l'entrée.

"Merci Ted, passez me prendre à 17 h."

"Très bien Mme la Directrice."

Elle ouvrit la portière et se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Elle y était déjà venue, lors de remises de récompenses, et pour le départ à la retraite de certaines connaissances. C'était un endroit plaisant, doté d'une grande salle et d'un petit jardin. A l'entré un jeune homme lui prit son manteau, et la conduisit vers la salle principale, là où il y avait la réception.  
La salle était déjà presque pleine, visiblement Hollis avait beaucoup d'ami et il fallait dire qu'elle était quelques peu en retard. Quelques personnes se retournèrent sur son passage, deux ou trois personnes la saluérent de loin.  
Elle chercha un instant Hollis, mais elle ne la trouva pas, elle décida alors de se prendre un verre au buffet. Elle parla un bon moment avec un Lieutenant colonel qui avait été autrefois sous les ordres de Mann, pendant plusieurs minutes l'homme en face d'elle un certain Victor Bradwick, lui fit l'éloge de Hollis l'élevant pratiquement au rang de demi déesse, en guise de réponse elle se contentait de hochait la tête d'un air entendu, et de lui sourire avec de nombreux "en effet" ou de "c'est pas faux". Elle lui avait tellement fait de sourire que Victor devait croire qu'elle le draguait. Par bonheur, elle réussit à s'éloigner de l'homme prétextant connaitre un homme un peu plus loin.

Mais en vrai elle se contenta de se diriger vers un autre buffet. Au moment, où elle allait porter sa deuxième coupe de champagne de la soirée à sa bouche, un tintement se fit entendre. Elle se retourna et vie Hollis au milieu de la salle avec un homme à ses côtés qui devait être le Colonel Marshall Johnson,ce dernier tenait un verre entre ces mains. Pour l'instant et pour son plus grand plaisir, pas de Gibbs à l'horizon.

"Mesdames, messieurs. Je vous remercie d'être venu. C'est un grand plaisir de vous voir tous réunit ce soir. Comme vous le savez nous somme réunit pour le départ à la retraite du Lt Col Hollis Mann. C'est avec une grande tristesse que je la laisse partir. Le colonel Mann a été un des meilleurs colonel que j'ai pu avoir sous mes ordres, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire preuve d'autant de persévérance et d'engouements dans son travail. Mais je ne vais pas vous le cacher c'est avec un soulagement que je la vois enfin partir, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtue qu'elle, jamais je ne me suis fais autant de soucis pour un colonel." Toute l'assemblée ria à la remarque du Colonel Johnson, même si Sheppard elle connaissait quelqu'un d'encore plus têtu qu'elle. " Quand elle a une idée en tête elle s'y tient jusqu'au bout. C'est ce qui fait sa force. Sans cet entêtement je ne serai surment plus ici. Elle m'a sauvé la vie, comme je la lui ais sauvé de nombreuses fois, il faut dire qu'elle a un don particulier pour se mettre dans les histoires les plus invraisemblables." Encore une fois l'assemblé sourit. A partir de là il s'adressa directement à Mann "En tout cas je suis content de vous avoir eu sous mes ordres pendant plus de vingt ans, et tout ce que je peux vous souhaitez c'est du bonheur. A Hollis Mann." il leva son verre, ce geste fut suivit celui de l'assemblée qui à son tour leva son verre. 

Mann sourit à l'assemblé avec un air légèrement gêné. Puis elle se tourna vers son ancien chef, en le remerciant chaleureusement.  
Les membres de l'assemblée reprirent leurs discussions petit à petit.

La nouvelle ancienne lieutenant colonel, but une gorgée de sa coupe de champagne, puis ces yeux se fixèrent sur Jenny. Visiblement Hollis était étonnée de voir la directrice de l'agence ici. Elle s'approcha néanmoins.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici Mme la Directrice." Hollis se mit pratiquement au garde à vous devant elle. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dures.

"Je vous en prit appelez moi Jenny, vous n'êtes plus sous mes ordres." 

"Très bien Jenny. Alors que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir ici ?"

Jenny sentait de l'électricité dans l'air. Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit de méchant mais le ton qu'elle employait et le regard que Hollis lui avait jeté lui indiquait clairement que ce n'était pas vraiment du plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à la voir ici. Cela tombait bien car de son côté Jenny n'était pas des plus enchantée de lui parler.

"J'ai appris que vous preniez votre retraite, je me suis dit que j'allais passer pour vous félicitez." Elle lui sourit. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait parce que sincèrement cette femme ne lui donnait pas du tout envie de sourire mais plutôt l'inverse. 

"Merci Mada... Jenny." Encore des automatismes. 

"Alors que comptez vous faire à présent ?" Elle demandait ça plus par politesse qu'autres choses, de toute façon elle savait ce qu'allait faire Mann dans les mois à venir.

"Je crois que vous le savez très bien Jenny." A son tour elle lui sourit, mais d'un sourire faux qui ne trompait personne. "Je m'envole pour Hawaï dans quelques jours, d'ici la je vais essayer de profiter de mes derniers jours ici."

"Je comprends. C'est tout nouveau pour vous." Jenny but une gorgée de sa coupe.

"En effet, mais je suis sûre que je vais très bien m'adapté, le boulot me manquera surment un peu mais je m'y ferai." En tout cas travailler avec toi ne me manquera pas, ça c'est sur, pensa Hollis, alors qu'encore une fois elle plaqua son sourire crispée sur son visage.

Jennifer tenta d'être le plus neutre possible. "Et avec Gibbs ?"

"Ce n'est en aucun cas vos affaires Jenny." lui dit elle avec les dents serrés, toujours avec ce faux sourire sur les lèvres. Non mais de quoi elle se mêlait l'autre ?  
Jenny a ce moment là aurai bien voulu lui mettre sa main sur la figure pour faire disparaître ce sourire.

"C'est juste une question vous savez..."

"Je sais mais ce n'est toujours pas vos affaires."

Jenny toussota, "Vous comptez revenir ?" Autant être sur si le départ de Mann était un aller simple ou pas.

"Bien évidemment. Les personnes qui me sont le plus chères sont ici. Ce n'est que des vacances que je prends à Hawaï. Ma soeur habite les environs, je dois prendre soin de ma mère aussi, et bien évidemment il y a Jethro." Et bam dans tes dents ma vieille !

Jenny faillit s'étouffer avec son champagne. Oh non ! elle allait revenir, ce qui voulait dire qu'entre Gibbs et Mann il y avait encore de l'espoir. Mais qu'elle conne elle était ! Elle essaya de cacher son étonnement devant l'ancienne lieutenant colonel, mais cela n'échappa pas à Hollis.

"Vous pensiez qu'on avait rompus n'est ce pas Jenny ?" Cette fois un sourire de victoire s'agrandit sur le visage de Mann, elle était visiblement fier d'avoir choquer la directrice du NCIS.

"Et bien votre départ à Hawaï risque d'affaiblir votre relation." dit elle en tentant de reprendre un peu de consistance.

"Non vous savez Gibbs et moi avons une relation très proche. Je pense qu'il s'est totalement remis de Shannon et Kelly, et qu'il prêt à recommencer une nouvelle vie. Bien sur Shannon restera dans son coeur c'est bien évident mais cela ne l'empêche d'être avec moi. Et puis c'est un vrai changement, je dois être sa première petite amie qui n'est pas rousse, et tout le monde avait bien compris qu'avec ces femmes précédentes et mêmes ces anciennes petites amies" elle appuya vraiment sur anciennes petites amies pour bien faire référence à Jenny, " il ne tentait seulement que de reproduire sa relation avec Shannon."

Jenny avait l'impression de s'être prit son poing dans la figure. Elle se rendait compte que Hollis n'avait pas faux en parlant de ses relations avec les rousses. Mais qu'une conne, qu'une conne! pensa Jenny.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, elle était sur le point de faire demi tour et de s'en aller, mais elle vit tout à coup un grand sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'Hollis. Ce n'était pas celui qu'elle avait eu depuis le début de leur conversation, non celui là c'était un vrai sourire de bonheur, elle avait les yeux pétillant, c'était comme si tout à coup son visage c'était éclairé. Jenny se retourna et vit avec horreur que la raison de ce sourire c'était Gibbs. Lui aussi avait l'air heureux, et à ce moment là, Jenny se sentait mal, tellement mal qu'elle voulait s'enfuir de cette fichue salle. Elle se força néanmoins à se coller un sourire sur le visage pour que Gibbs ne se doute de rien.

"Jenny. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici." lui lança Gibbs. Puis il se retourna vers Mann et lui donna une coupe de champagne avec un baiser sur la joue.

"Merci Chéri." le remercia Hollis. Chéri ? mon Dieu... Jenny avait envie de vomir quand elle entendait ce mot dans la bouche cette...

"Je sais, mais je me suis dit que j'allais souhaiter un bon départ à la retraite à Hollis."

"N'est ce pas gentil de sa part Jethro ?" lui lança t'elle d'un ton ironique alors que Gibbs passait ses bras autour de sa taille.

Il leva les yeux en l'air, il savait que ces deux là ne s'était jamais aimé. Il se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille. "Ne sois pas comme ça." Elle sembla être d'accord pour se contrôler et ils reportèrent leur attention sur Jenny, qui malgré ses efforts avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Ça va Jenny ?" s'inquiéta son ancien partenaire.

Elle essuya le plus discrètement le larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ces joues. "Oui oui ça va, c'est le champagne." Elle posa sa coupe sur une des tables. "De toute façon je dois y aller, c'est pas comme si une agence fédéral pouvait tourner toute seule. Prenez grand soin de ce que vous avez Hollis, ne faîtes pas l'erreur de vous en séparez, sinon vous le regretterez." 

"Bien entendu Jenny. Je connais mes priorités." Et encore une fois c'était comme si elle lui disait implicitement moi j'ai choisi Gibbs, et toi ton boulot, tu as fait l'erreur de ta vie.

"On se voit Lundi Gibbs." Elle les salua, puis s'en alla, en faisant bien attention de ne pas courir vers la sortie, même si elle en avait envie.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?" lui demanda Jethro, même s'il savait intérieurement ce qu'elle avait.

"Je crois qu'elle vient de comprendre qu'elle avait fait une erreur." se contenta de répondre la petite amie de Gibbs. Elle regrettait à présent d'avoir était aussi méchante avec elle. Elle savait ce que c'était une déception amoureuse et la douleur que cela pouvait provoquer, et elle n'aurait pas du être aussi franche.

"Tu devrais aller la voir Jethro, ça lui fera du bien." proposa Hollis.

"Tu es sûre ?"

"Oui vas-y je t'attends ici." Gibbs hésita encore quelques secondes, mais Hollis le poussa un peu, et il consentit à y aller.

Merde pensa Jenny. Elle avait dit à Ted de la prendre à 17 h, et malheureusement il n'était que 16 h. Elle sortit son portable et téléphona à Ted qui l'informa qu'il serait là d'ici 5 minutes.  
Alors qu'elle essuyait son mascara qui avait coulé le long de ces joues, elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le bas du dos et elle savait que Gibbs était juste derrière elle.

"Va t'en Jethro. Je suis sûre que Hollis n'attend que ça." lâcha t'elle avec rage.

"A quoi tu t'attendais Jen ? Hein ? Que j'allais toute ma vie me dire que tu allais revenir ?" Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et l'obligea à se retourner.

"Bien sur que non !" Elle repoussa Gibbs et s'approcha un peu plus du bord de la route pour guetter Ted.

"Alors à quoi ? Dois je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'a largué à Paris ?"

"J'en suis consciente Jethro, mais ce n'est que maintenant que je comprends l'énormité de mon erreur. Je t'aimais Gibbs, et je t'aime toujours. J'ai été aveuglé par ma carrière."

"Tu ne peux pas me dire ça comme ça, et maintenant. J'aime sincèrement Hollis, et c'est pareil pour elle. On aurait pu vivre heureux, mais c'est ton erreur alors maintenant ne peut pas me dire que tu m'aimes et espérer que ça arrange le tout." 

"Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Si tu savais comme je regrette."

Il la prit dans ses bras."Je sais, mais le passé c'est le passé. Je suis heureux avec Hollis, laisse moi retrouver une vie normal s'il te plait." Elle sanglota un peu plus dans ses bras. C'était tellement bon mais aussi tellement douloureux de se retrouver dans ses bras et de savoir qu'il en aimait une autre.

"Bien sur Jethro." Il essuya les larmes sur ses joues.

"Merci Jen." 

Ted arriva et se gara. Il sortit de la voiture et lui ouvrit la portière pour qu'elle puisse monter, ce qu'elle fit en lançant un dernier regard à Jethro. Puis Ted referma la porte, et derrière la vitre teintée de la voiture elle vit Gibbs faire demi tour pour aller rejoindre Hollis.  
Elle se calma dans la voiture, et bien heureusement Ted ne lui posa pas de question. Elle savait qu'elle avait été bête de penser qu'elle pouvait retourner avec Gibbs. Elle savait maintenant qu'Hollis n'était pas seulement une passade, mais vraiment un amour sincère. Et malgré sa tristesse, elle souhaitait le meilleur à Gibbs car il le méritait.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Et oui ! Le Mibbs vaincra ! Niark niark ! Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire cette petite fic faisant l'apologie de Mibbs face à J². Je sais là c'est carrément fluff, et shippy, mais il fallait que je le fasse. 

**Désolé Semper et les autres, je sais que vous kiffez le J², mais la vérité... c'est que Sheppard je l'aime po ! fait son rire démoniaque Ahahaha ha !  
Bon même si vous n'aimez pas la ptite Hollis que ça ne vous empêche pas de me dire que c'était as trop mal mis à part le fait que vous voulez du J². **


End file.
